


Accouchement sous haute pression

by Cheline



Series: Natasha Pregnant [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha giving birth, Pregnancy, Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Enceinte du deuxième enfant de Steve, Natasha part à la recherche de son époux et des autres Avengers dont la mission a mal tourné. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la situation dégénère.Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le Tome 1 : Accouchement sous haute tension pour lire ce tome.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Natasha Pregnant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141526
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Le vestiaire du Shield était encore désert quand Natasha s'y engouffra en catimini. Vêtue d'un simple t-shirt noir à manches courtes, d'une veste en cuir non fermée et d'un pantalon ample, elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis se dirigea machinalement vers son casier et composa le code tant de fois utilisé sur le petit boitier. Une certaine nostalgie mêlée au stress s'empara d'elle quand les voyants rouges clignotèrent par saccade en verts. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de voir ça et anxieuse, elle retint son souffle pendant que le mécanisme de sécurité s'enclenchait. Finalement, contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit dans un clac qui la crispa toute entière et elle la repoussa rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine d'apprécier cette petite victoire. Ses dards de veuve ainsi que ses armes apparurent aussitôt dans son champ de vision et soulagée, elle s'autorisa à souffler. Lors d'une précédente dispute, Steve avait juré de lui cacher son équipement de Black Widow afin de la forcer à rester en dehors des dangers du terrain. Soit il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, soit il ne le lui avait délibérément pas retiré.

Dans les deux cas, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se servir dans l'armurerie du Shield et cela allait grandement lui faciliter la tâche, voire même, lui faire gagner de précieuses minutes.

Instinctivement, elle commença par attraper le couteau de chasse pour le placer dans l'étui situé au niveau de son omoplate gauche, puis elle rangea ses deux armes à feu dans ses holsters positionnés à ses hanches. Elle finit par ses dards qu'elle coinça à l'intérieur de ses bracelets de poignet et étudia avec appréhension son apparence dans le miroir de son casier.

Sa silhouette difforme refléta immédiatement avec toute la fatalité du présent et elle durcit le regard, les poings serrés de colère.

Enceinte de presque neuf mois, son ventre rebondi la rendait vulnérable et impotente. Elle avait beau se regarder sous toutes les coutures, plus rien de son corps ne rimait avec le mot dangereux. Même ses armes n'arrivaient pas à la rendre moins inoffensive qu'un chaton. Son aura de maman prenait le dessus sur qui elle était vraiment. Elle semblait douce. Douce et handicapée par le poids de l'enfant qu'elle portait. C'en était affreusement frustrant. Pourtant, malgré ces défauts préoccupants et bien réels, cela ne lui retirait pas ses compétences acquises depuis son plus jeune âge. Ses réflexes d'assassin coulaient inexorablement dans ses veines et sa combativité intérieure était toujours présente. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs l'entendre pulser à travers ses tempes et se propager sous forme d'électricité jusque dans le bas de ses reins.

Aucun doute, elle était prête.

Prête à aller sur le terrain et à récupérer son mari ainsi que ses amis qui se trouvaient en détresse parce qu'ils avaient voulu bien agir en se portant volontaire pour aller aider le soldat de l'Amérique dans une mission complexe.

Pour tout dire, elle se trouvait aussi fautive qu'eux. Steve n'aurait jamais dû partir en reconnaissance seul... Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'il se rende en milieu hostile alors que son fils était sur le point de naître et elle aurait encore moins dû accepter que Clint et Tony aillent à son secours. Désormais, ils se trouvaient tous trois en danger et le directeur Fury en était encore à établir un plan pour les sortir du merdier dans lequel il les avait fourrés.

Elle siffla quand son ventre se contracta violement de colère.

Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû se passer si elle avait juste dit _non_. Mais elle ne l'avait pas dit et maintenant l'enfer se déchaînait sur sa vie et sur ses amis.

Elle eut soudain envie de vomir et ferma rapidement la porte de son casier pour pouvoir y poser sa tête douloureuse contre son acier froid et réconfortant. L'échange entre Clint et les hommes de Fury ne cessait de vouloir la noyer sous une pluie torrentielle d'angoisse terrifiante. Tout son corps allait finir par craquer. Elle sentait déjà les prémices des violentes courbatures à venir. Ses muscles étaient contractés. Fermement contractés. De fines gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinaient dans le dos, ses oreilles bourdonnaient... La nausée la clouait sur place.

A bout de nerfs, elle renonça à tout bloquer.

_« Nous somm... submergés par le nombre de nos ...versaires. Je répè..., nous sommes sub...rgés par le nombre de nos adver...res. De...andons un appuie aér... d'ur...nce. »_

_La voix saccadée de Clint résonna violemment à travers les enceintes de la salle de contrôle et tous les agents affectés à la mission initiale semblèrent en alerte maximum. Au loin, les coups de feu et le bruit des déflagrations qui s'abattaient sur eux, étaient assourdissants et provoquaient des interférences électromagnétiques. La situation sur le terrain paraissait chaotique... Complètement hors de contrôle._

_« Qu'en est-il du quinjet Hawkeye ? » Interrogea un agent._

_« Détru... en to...lité. Il n... faut de l'...ide. »_

_De l'aide._

_Attablée à la grande table centrale pour traiter des dossiers en retard, ce mot interpella brutalement Natasha qui avait cessé son activité dès les premiers mots émis. Elle avait travaillé de nombreuses années avec Clint. Et il ne demandait jamais d'aide sauf en cas d'urgence ultime._

_La situation n'était pas juste chaotique. Elle était catastrophique et sûrement sans espoir._

_« Demande enregistré Hawkeye, » répondit l'officier supérieur en pianotant sur son clavier. « Restez en contact. Nous allons voir ce que pouvons faire. »_

_Une nouvelle déflagration eut lieu et ce dernier coupa son micro avant même d'obtenir la réponse de l'archer. Tous comprenaient l'urgence. Il fallait faire vite. La vie des trois hommes était en danger. Faisant tournoyer son dossier de chaise, l'officier se tourna vers le directeur Fury qui se tenait debout un peu en hauteur, afin de connaître les ordres. Face à son visage fermé et dur, il ne posa même pas de question. Il attendit simplement que le directeur prenne parole._

_« Combien de temps avant qu'une équipe puisse aller les récupérer ? » Questionna imperturbablement Fury malgré la présence de la jeune femme arrivée discrètement à ses côtés._

_Pianotant de nouveau sur son clavier, le technicien mit deux secondes à répondre._

_« Vingt minutes, » informa-t-il. « Mais c'est sans compter sur l'armée russe. Il se peut qu'ils aient encore des missiles et qu'ils interceptent un nouvel avion. Sauf votre respect, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Il faut trouver une autre solution que la voie aérienne. »_

_« Où se trouve le gps de l'agent Barton en ce moment ? »_

_« Longitude 89°66 N, latitude 43°27 W, » lut-il les coordonnées sur son écran. « Mais le signal n'est pas stable, il est peut-être endommagé. »_

_Silencieuse, Natasha n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'ordinateur pour savoir que le gps incorporé dans la montre de Clint était défectueux. Elle avait fait suffisamment de mission. Elle connaissait le système. Une fois sur deux, le moindre choc éteignait ou faisait griller le dispositif._

_Il était aussi nul qu'inefficace._

_Tout comme il l'avait été pour Steve quelques heures plus tôt._

_"C'...t de pir... e... pire i..." grésilla durement la voix de Clint. "On s... f...t... a...er... No... a...s be..."_

_Ses paroles, de plus en plus détachées et incompréhensibles, s'arrêtèrent subitement et le verdict tomba sans appel._

_"Nous venons de le perdre sur le radar, Monsieur," se retourna de nouveau vivement l'officier. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?"_

_« Etablissez des mesures de sécurité, un plan d'attaque et essayez de recontacter l'agent Barton ainsi que Stark ou le Captain Rogers, » donna-t-il fermement ses ordres. « Agent Romanoff, venez dans mon bu... »_

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

La voix accusatrice de Bucky la sortit brutalement de ses pensées et elle cligna des yeux, incertaine du nombre de secondes ou plutôt de minutes envolées. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était effacée de la réalité. Visiblement toujours face à son casier, elle le rouvrit et constata que son corps avait repris le dessus sur sa peur. Seule la transpiration dans son dos et quelques douleurs rénales lui rappelaient qu'elle avait flanché. Elle inspira puis se retourna et ajusta devant lui ses bracelets.

« Ça dépend, » déclara-t-elle acide en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? »

L'expression inchangée, le jeune homme la détailla longuement sans rien dire et sa farouche détermination fit vibrer toutes les déterminations nerveuses de son corps. Natasha avait les yeux d'une femme prête à mourir plutôt que de renoncer à son idée. Et pour l'avoir déjà combattue, nul doute qu'elle serait capable d'écraser toutes les personnes qui se dresseraient entre elle et son but. Et ce, même si cette personne se trouvait être le soldat de l'hiver en personne.

« Fury m'a expliqué la situation, » préféra-t-il contourner la question, ne sachant pas encore s'il devrait intervenir ou non. « Il est inquiet pour toi. »

Pour sa défense, la jeune femme n'avait pas attendu d'avoir une discussion avec lui pour s'extirper de la salle de contrôle. Elle avait filé à l'anglaise tel un chat silencieux et le directeur n'avait rien entendu, ni vu venir. Souhaitant à la base la convoquer dans son bureau afin de lui exposer son plan en tête à tête, il s'était retourné pour faire face à un espace vide et à des dossiers laissés éparpillés sur une table ovale.

Appeler Bucky en renfort lui avait paru un choix beaucoup plus judicieux que d'essayer de la retrouver et de la raisonner en personne.

« Depuis le temps, il ne devrait plus être inquiet pour moi, » s'exclama-t-elle en contrôlant l'ajustement du reste de son équipement. « J'ai la situation en main. »

Croisant les bras sans être pour autant menaçant, le soldat se rapprocha de son emplacement jusqu'à venir s'appuyer contre les casiers voisins. De là, il put voir les traits plissés d'angoisse de la jeune femme ainsi que la fine couche de sueur recouvrant son visage.

Elle ne renoncerait pas. C'était une certitude.

« J'y suis aussi, » l'incita-t-il néanmoins à réfléchir à ses actions futures.

L'effet n'attint pas son but. Elle roula des yeux et lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Tu ne devrais pas non plus, » intima-t-elle tendrement en reportant son attention sur des grenades se trouvant dans le fond de son casier. Elle attrapa un sac noir suspendu à un crochet et fronça des sourcils en lui jetant un nouveau coup d'œil sournois. « Nick t'a appelé dès qu'il a perdu mon visuel ? »

Le soldat approuva silencieusement et l'observa avec rudesse remplir méticuleusement son sac à dos. L'obscurité contenue dans son regard aurait fait plier n'importe quelle personne mais Natasha n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Elle continuait de se préparer comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Il m'a appelé pour que tu ne commettes pas de bêtise insensée, » confia-t-il alors les vraies raisons qui l'avaient fait venir dans les locaux du Shield d'une voix grave. « Tu prévois d'en faire ? »

Un petit sourire taquin aux bords des lèvres, l'espionne arrêta ses gestes et bougea les paupières dans sa direction.

« Non. »

Le son de sa voix était suave. Sucré derrière un glissement de langue ferme. Elle se fichait ouvertement de lui et cela chatouilla dangereusement la patience de Bucky. Fermant les yeux, il serra les poings d'énervement mais ne céda pas. Il connaissait son manège.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » La poussa-t-il dans un nouveau retranchement.

Zippant la fermeture éclaire, elle porta à son épaule ses minutions de guerre et son sourire s'évanouit.

« Pour dépoussiérer mon équipement de Black Widow ? » Tenta-t-elle de le duper avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

D'un geste brusque afin de lui montrer qu'il commençait à l'echauffer, elle referma la porte de son casier et voulut s'avancer vers la sortie. Ce fut sans compter sur le corps du jeune homme qui lui barra volontairement le passage.

« Tout m'a l'air propre et en état de marche, » désigna-t-il calmement, mais sans l'ombre d'une plaisanterie, ses armes et ses accessoires. « Tu peux les enlever et les ranger dans leur placard. »

Quelque peu agacée par son allure dictateur, elle siffla d'irritation contenue.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper, » le prévint-elle, les iris devenus subitement noirs.

« Et ne m'oblige pas à recourir à la force pour te maitriser, » resta-t-il de marbre face à sa menace.

Le soldat de l'hiver n'en avait évidemment aucune envie mais il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde si elle continuait à le provoquer. Il avait fait la promesse à Steve de veiller sur elle lorsqu'il serait en mission et il comptait bien la tenir, quitte à se mettre la jeune femme à dos.

« Tu sais que tu peux être aussi rabat-joie que Steve par moment ? » Gronda-t-elle en perdant patience.

Il fit un pas de plus, la surplombant.

« Aller à leur secours sans escorte c'est du suicide, » expliqua-t-il tout bas son point de vue afin de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas dupe quant à sa destination. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir... »

Les doigts de Natasha s'abattirent violemment sur sa joue gauche, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Surpris qu'elle soit passée à l'acte, il cligna des paupières et esquiva aisément son deuxième coup de poing destiné à lui briser le nez. Il profita de son élan pour enfermer son poignet dans sa main de fer tout en lui tordant le bras dans le dos avec une douceur sauvage.

« ... seule, » finit-il alors sa phrase avec un calme relativement crispé. « Tu sais où ils sont ? »

Les yeux révulsés de colère de se retrouver ainsi emprisonnée, l'espionne se débattit quelques secondes, mauvaise, avant de relâcher ses muscles et de plisser le front de stupeur. Une douleur sourde lui vrilla violemment le bas-ventre. Si elle interprétait correctement ses paroles, cela signifiait que Bucky avait un plan en tête.

« Oui je le sais, » confirma-t-elle son interrogation, les dents serrées. « Mais je ne te dirai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis que je t'accompagne. »

Il grogna puis raffermit doucereusement sa prise pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas là pour négocier.

« J'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas partir seule. Où sont-ils ? » Répéta-t-il sa demande.

« Une base militaire clandestine russe située au nord de New-York, » indiqua-t-elle légèrement à contre cœur. « J'ai les coordonnées. »

Il la relâcha et prestement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux clairement contrariés mais remplis de questionnements muets.

« J'aurai beau te donner cent raisons différentes de ne pas t'y rendre et de rester sagement là, tu ne m'écouteras pas, » souligna-t-il habilement son mauvais caractère en guise d'explication. « Je vais t'accompagner mais une fois arrivée sur place, tu resteras dans le quinjet. J'irai les chercher sans toi. »

Si la jeune femme fut satisfaite par la première partie décrite, la deuxième lui hérissa les poils et lui provoqua une montée de colère qui la fit haleter.

« Certainement pas, » protesta-t-elle farouchement.

« Ce n'était pas une question, » exposa-t-il impassible alors qu'il ouvrait le casier de Steve situé juste à côté de celui de l'agente pour prendre quelques armes.

Elle durcit son regard, nullement choquée qu'il connaisse le code son conjoint mais désormais énervée et frustrée d'avoir la route barrée par son corps imposant.

« Ni moi une suggestion, » réfuta-t-elle fermement son ordre sans valeur en se plaçant devant lui. « Je ne resterai pas le cul dans un fauteuil pendant que tu risqueras ta vie tout seul. »

La notion de mort énerva encore plus le soldat. Il savait que Natasha avait étudié tous les risques possibles. Elle était née pour gérer ce genre de choses. Mais par moment, il crevait d'envie de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas immortelle et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Steve lui avait déjà fait la morale là-dessus. Il ne le referait donc pas même si les circonstances s'y prêtaient grandement.

« Si tu viens, tu restes dans le quinjet, » garda-t-il solidement sa position. « Pas d'objection possible. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Vexée d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, elle voulut le contourner entièrement mais il lui attrapa le bras tout en claquant la porte du casier, la forçant à pivoter sur elle-même.

« Je ne le fais pas contre toi Natasha, » crut-il bon de se justifier devant son regard haineux. « Je le fais pour toi. Pour Steve. Et pour vos enfants. »

« Il y a une nuance entre proposer gentiment une solution et s'octroyer un droit qu'on n'a pas, tu sais ? » Cracha-t-elle d'un ton dur.

Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le sous-entendu caché derrière ces paroles. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, elle ne lui obéirait pas. Malgré sa grossesse, elle comptait bien prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était encore apte à l'action et surtout à s'assurer du bon retour des trois membres de l'équipe en danger. Il songea un bref instant au verrouillage automatique du quinjet avant de renoncer. L'ancienne espionne du KGB connaissait tous les codes et toutes les failles de l'appareil. Laissée seule dedans, elle s'en échapperait en trente secondes sans demander son reste.

« Ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Steve va détester ça, » baissa-t-il le ton d'avertissement, changeant de tactique. « Il va détester ça, surtout après ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur. »

Elle fixa hargneusement sa main toujours sur son bras et il comprit le message implicite. Il écarta les doigts, la libérant ainsi de toute contrainte.

« Utiliser le père de mes enfants comme moyen de pression, c'est petit, » notifia-t-elle en se massant là où il l'avait maintenue. « Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'en as absolument pas le droit. »

L'accusation brutale lui serra le cœur.

« Tu as failli y perdre la vie, » lui rappela-t-il sèchement ce dur moment. « Ne va pas chercher des complications inutiles là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir. »

Le regard de la russe s'anima d'un sentiment de révolte.

« Lors de ma précédente grossesse j'ai levé le pied et ça n'a justement pas empêché les complications, » défia-t-elle adroitement son argumentaire.

« Raisons de plus pour continuer d'éviter d'en faire trop, » riposta-t-il posément.

Peu d'accord avec lui, Natasha inspira pour calmer ses nerfs et contrôler une nouvelle vague de douleur qui la frappait durement dans le dos. Puis elle lança un regard insistant sur sa montre. Ses entrailles se serrèrent brutalement. Les minutes défilaient inexorablement. Le temps était précieux et elle était en train de le perdre. Lasse, elle pinça des lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus se battre verbalement dans des dialogues sans queue ni tête.

« Si tu es réellement venu pour tenter de me faire changer d'avis, je te conseille de m'attacher dans ce vestiaire et de ne pas te louper, à moins de vouloir te retrouver avec un autre bras en moins, » l'avertit-elle sombrement en le bousculant de son bon côté. « En revanche, si tu es venu pour me soutenir, tu arrêtes tes réprimandes et tu m'aides à voler un quinjet. Il faut partir. Maintenant. »

Barnes la regarda de dos se diriger vers la porte. L'énervement de l'espionne était redevenu palpable. Son anxiété et sa détermination, plus fortes que jamais, faisaient vibrer toute la pièce. Les choix étaient restreints. Le soldat le savait, même s'il émettait de grosses réserves sur l'issue finale de la bataille, mieux valait être de son côté plutôt que l'inverse.

\-----

_**A suivre...**_

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

De la fumée noire s'élevait haut dans le ciel. L'horizon était assombri par d'épais nuages opaques. L'air extérieur semblait irrespirable. Même avec de nombreuses heures de vols dans des conditions difficiles, Natasha n'arrivait pas à discerner le moindre mètre devant elle. Les mains fermement crispés sur le levier vrombissant, elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à poser en douceur le quinjet. Le terrain n'était absolument pas visible vu du ciel et les différents capteurs étaient hors-service. Un tir de missile survenu quelques minutes plus tôt les avait endommagés. Elle avait réussi à éviter le pire, mais désormais aveugle, l'approche du terrain s'annonçait violente, d'autant plus que la carlingue de l'appareil ne cessait de trembler et rendait la visibilité encore plus difficile.

« Natasha, essaie de garder le quinjet stable et aussi horizontal que possible, » conseilla de loin Bucky d'une voix tendue tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une alternative pour contourner les capteurs défectueux. « L'atterrissage sera moins rude si on doit se poser en catastrophe. Il ne faut pas le rendre inutilisable, on va encore en avoir besoin pour repartir d'ici. »

Pris dans un tourbillon de perturbation atmosphérique due à un trou irréparable dans la vitre du cockpit, aucun des deux n'était partant pour se crasher au sol. Limiter les dégâts était une de leurs priorités absolues ainsi que leur seule alternative pour se sortir de ce calvaire. Car, même si la mission démarrait extrêmement mal, leurs vies n'étaient pas les seules en jeu. Celles de Steve, Tony et Clint l'étaient également. Sans quinjet, ils étaient tous foutus et réduits à rester coincés sur le terrain, à être prisonnier sur une zone hostile d'hommes prêts à tout pour les abattre. Il leur fallait absolument un moyen de locomotion afin de repartir de cette base ennemie. Garder stable l'appareil était leur seule chance d'y parvenir.

« C'est déjà ce que j'essaie de faire, » cracha la jeune femme un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La situation était déjà suffisamment stressante. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une pression supplémentaire. Encore moins par le meilleur ami de son conjoint qui avait décidé de l'accompagner de son plein gré. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire dans ce genre de cas. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, rien de ce qu'elle entreprenait pour redresser l'appareil ne marchait. Si Clint avait été là, c'est lui qui aurait été aux commandes. Elle n'aurait été là qu'en soutien. Et cette vision la ramena brutalement à la triste réalité.

Il n'était pas là. Aucun de son équipe n'était là. Ils étaient tous en danger.

Un nouveau tir les percuta par le dessous, provoquant une brusque secousse qui les fit basculer en avant, grogner et haleter de rancœur.

« Bordel, » souffla l'espionne entre ses dents. Elle jeta un bref regard au tableau de bord et ses yeux frémirent quand un point rouge clignotant apparut sur le dernier écran encore en marche. « Accro... »

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de prévenir le soldat qu'une déflagration les toucha de plein fouet et le quinjet dégringola subitement de façon violente. Il dégringola férocement droit vers le sol avant même que Natasha ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit, envoyant lourdement valser Bucky, qui n'était pas attaché, contre les parois en métal de l'appareil. Il les percuta avec brutalité et l'impact lui fit lâcher un grondement sonore. Inquiète quant à son sort, la jeune femme tourna vivement la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour le voir se relever difficilement. Du sang arpentait son arcade sourcilière et ses yeux étaient sombres de haine, mise à part ça, il semblait aller bien. Le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre et les cheveux volant devant son visage, elle fixa de nouveau devant elle le ciel de fumée. Elle était pratiquement certaine que Bucky allait dorénavant reconsidérer la question de la suivre si le destin leur offrait une nouvelle opportunité.

« Putain Nat', essaie de le redresser plus fort, » maugréa-t-il avec rage alors qu'il portait sa main à son visage, la recouvrant de son sang chaud.

Elle serra les dents.

« Le levier a trop de puissance, je n'arrive pas à le redresser, » grinça-t-elle méchamment en tirant à plein poumon vers l'arrière.

Une main toujours sur son arcade ensanglanté, Bucky tituba, ou tout du moins rampant difficilement, jusqu'à elle.

« Laisse-moi la place, » s'aida-t-il du dossier du siège pour se relever en entier puis maintenir son équilibre.

Désormais parfaitement debout derrière elle, il accompagna les tremblements de l'avion la main fermement agrippé au siège du pilote tout en examinant d'un œil habitué la fumée qui leur obstruait la vision. Restant à sa place le temps qu'il avisé d'un plan, l'espionne l'observa. Le visage du soldat était sérieux, ses yeux froids et impénétrables et son teint blafard. Seules ses lèvres serrées ainsi que les muscles de son cou contractés lui indiquaient qu'il se trouvait dans le même état qu'elle et qu'il ne jouissait pas d'un avis très favorable concernant les prochaines minutes.

Cinq secondes interminables passèrent avant qu'il ne cesse de contempler l'horizon et qu'il ajoute d'un ton implacable :

« Va à côté, j'aurai plus de force que toi pour le maintenir stable. »

Malgré le terrible nœud d'inquiétude dans son estomac, Natasha abdiqua puis lui céda le siège d'un mouvement compliqué pour se lever. A vrai dire, l'échange n'était pas des plus simples. Son ventre la rendait inconfortable et moins souple dans ses mouvements. Mais c'était surtout le fait que l'avion tombe à pic qui rendait les choses difficiles. Les tremblements ne cessaient de s'intensifier. Elle pouvait se l'avouer, elle avait une grande confiance en le meilleur ami de Steve mais l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait irradiait jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Elle avait mal. Terriblement mal. Son sang battait vivement contre ses temps. S'ils en réchappaient, elle promettait d'écouter un peu plus attentivement les avis des experts de Fury.

« Dépêche-toi de te rasseoir, » imposa-t-il rudement alors qu'il prenait le manche en main. « Un nouveau missile vient de verrouiller le quinjet. »

Natasha ne se fit pas prier. Elle eut à peine le temps de boucler les attaches du harnais de sécurité qu'un sifflement strident retentit jusqu'à être de plus en plus fort. L'impact était imminent et un trou se créa quand ce dernier les attint avec violence, aussitôt suivi d'une pluie de balles qui frappa la structure métallique avec fracas. La luminosité, déjà pauvre, de l'habitacle se fit encore plus sombre, des gyrophares rouges clignotèrent et l'alarme bruyante de l'évacuation d'urgence se mit en marche, leur perçant instantanément les tympans.

« Merde, on est pris en chasse, » se baissa la jeune femme dans un vain instinct de survie. « T'arrives à voir ce qui nous poursuit ? »

« Non, » grommela-t-il. « Accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer. »

La mâchoire serrée d'appréhension, Natasha posa sa main droite sur son ventre comme pour protéger son futur fils à naître. Si son instinct lui disait qu'elle avait bien agi en venant sur le terrain, sa conscience la foudroyait sur place et lui hurlait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'embarquer dans une telle mission de sauvetage.

Mais elle y était. Bucky y compris. Et ils n'avaient pas le choix que de faire face à l'hostilité évidente de leurs adversaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour reprendre le contrôle ? » Le pressa-t-elle. « On tombe toujours. »

« Je ne peux pas le redresser en totalité, » grimaça Bucky devant l'effort à fournir. « On devra trouver un autre moyen de locomotion sur sa place sauf si... Si, on se trouve tués au moment où le quinjet touchera le sol, bien évidemment. »

« Rassurant, » grommela la jeune femme tout en tournant la tête vers lui. « Ton bras ne te fournit pas une force plus grande ? »

« Quelque chose bloque le levier, je le sens quand j'essaie de tirer. Si je force de trop, je casse tout. Le dessous du quinjet doit être en ruine. Les explosions ont tout fait péter. »

Natasha ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Les jointures des doigts de Bucky étaient blanches. Ses muscles irradiaient de partout face à la force de l'appareil et face à la concentration que cela lui demandait de se maîtriser. Malgré ça, l'avion prenait de plus en plus de vitesse et cela ne faisait que renforcer son angoisse. Natasha inspira. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment de suffoquer. Que très bientôt, elle n'allait plus pouvoir respirer.

« Oh putain ! Mets ta tête dans tes mains contre le tableau de bord et protège-toi, » ordonna soudain Bucky alors qu'il redressait encore de quelques centimètres le nez de l'appareil. « Ça va être brutal. »

Sans plus d'explications, l'espionne lui obéit aveuglément et eut tout juste le temps de se recroqueviller que le sol terreux se dessina brutalement devant eux. Le choc fut rude. Intense. A la limite de l'insoutenable. Elle se retrouva violemment plaquée, le dos contre son siège en même temps qu'une douleur fulgurante lui vrillait l'épaule droite de manière atroce, manquant de la faire s'évanouir. Mais elle résista en s'obligeant à garder l'objectif numéro un en tête. Sauver les membres de son équipe. Puis le deux. Récupérer son mari. Puis enfin le trois. Retourner à la base.

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, son cerveau lui envoya des puissants signaux d'alerte et pendant un instant, elle n'entendit plus qu'un vague vacarme étouffé. Celui du quinjet s'immobilisant finalement sur la terre ferme dans un crissement que tout le voisinnage aurait pu entendre.

Ce n'était pas bon.

La vision trouble, déstabilisée et complètement sonnée par le choc, elle grimaça quand elle rouvrit les yeux puis se tourna lentement vers la place de Bucky. Désormais inconscient, ce dernier était retenu mollement contre son siège. Du sang goutait de son arcade, dégoulinant sur ce qu'il restait du tableau de bord en miettes et une profonde entaille parsemait sa cuisse droite. Elle cligna des paupières afin de mieux voir à travers la pluie de poussière qui filtrait abondamment l'air. De ce qu'elle apercevait, le débit de sang était trop faible pour que l'artère fémorale soit touchée, néanmoins, le saignement était tout de même abondant. Il aurait besoin d'un bandage qui fasse compression jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin du Shield puisse l'examiner.

« Ja...mes, » articula-t-elle faiblement en toussant. « Ja...mes. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans le brouhaha infernal de ce crash, mais elle savait que Bucky avait une ouïe améliorée. Qu'il pourrait l'entendre. Pourtant, aucune réponse de sa part ne lui parvint. Il ne réagit pas au son de sa voix, ne mimant même pas un frémissement et elle ferma les paupières de douleur et de découragement. Seule, elle ne pouvait actuellement rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle devait trouver les garçons. Sauf que, si elle en jugeait par la compression de sa ceinture autour de son thorax, elle se trouvait coincée, bloquée par d'épaisses lanières qui la maintenaient plaquée durement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, ne lui laissant aucune liberté de mouvement.

Elle ragea de colère. Son unique couteau se trouvait au niveau de son omoplate gauche.

Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Sachant qu'il lui était impossible d'agripper la poignée de ce dernier avec sa main gauche, elle tenta de lever son bras droit dans l'espoir de parvenir à le récupérer mais comme elle s'y attendait, un terrible élancement l'en empêcha dès lors qu'elle donna l'ordre à son cerveau.

Elle se crispa, soufflant pour tenter d'appréhender au mieux la douleur puis elle se força à pivoter les yeux dans cette direction pour voir les dégâts. L'affaissement de son épaule lui apprit que cette dernière ne se trouvait plus dans son axe.

Épaule démise.

 _Merde_.

Elle détestait ça.

Elle allait devoir la remettre en place si elle voulait avoir une chance d'attraper son couteau et de se défaire de ses ceintures de sécurité. Autant dire que son courage était motivé uniquement par sa volonté de finir ce pour quoi elle était volontairement venue faire et par son instinct maternel qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son enfant. Les élancements au niveau de ses reins étaient trop intenses pour que ce ne soit que de fausses contractions. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'inquiétude lui retombait en pleine face.

Elle était rentrée en travail et le crash n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle en eut la ferme certitude quand elle sentit un liquide lui couler entre les jambes.

« Oh non, non, non, » chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son ventre. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment, tu m'entends, » lui parla-t-elle avec hargne et tendresse.

Une légère panique commença à s'installer qu'elle chassa d'un vieux réflexe.

Elle devait se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Sortir d'ici était la priorité. Elle aviserait de la suite après.

Respirant profondément, elle contempla les alentours, porta un morceau du tableau de bord cassé qu'elle trouva à sa portée à ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de son avant-bras droit avec sa main gauche. Doucement et dans une plainte étouffée, elle le positionna dans le bon angle puis d'un geste franc, elle tira dans un râlement de souffrance qu'elle n'arriva pas à contrôler. 


	3. Chapitre 3

La puissance du crash combinée à la douleur qui irradiait actuellement tout son corps, en grande partie dues aux contractions de plus en plus régulières et à la remise en place de son épaule, eurent raison de la ténacité de Natasha et elle s'écroula mollement dans son siège afin de reprendre son souffle tout en relâchant le morceau du tableau de bord d'entre ses dents. Pour le coup, si les attaches n'avaient pas été encore présentes, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait fini par terre, terrassée par sa propre vulnérabilité. Fort heureusement, ces dernières la maintenaient en place et la jeune femme put s'accorder une brève minute de repos, -qu'elle jugeait inutile-, mais que son corps réclamait. Après quoi, elle se fit violence et leva prudemment son bras droit de quelques centimètres. Cela faisait mal, mais, ce qui s'annonçait par la suite, le ferait encore plus si elle restait dans cette position de proie facile. Elle avait beau n'être pas au mieux de sa forme, elle devait absolument récupérer son couteau avant qu'un ennemi ne surgisse ou que son bébé ne se décide à descendre trop rapidement, car, ce n'était plus qu'une affaire d'heures désormais. S'attarder sur des détails aussi futiles que la douleur n'était donc pas indispensable. Résignée à subir, elle leva le bras plus haut. Néanmoins, ce geste anodin puisa dans ses vastes réserves d'énergie et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang devant la souffrance engendrée qui ne cessait de monter crescendo en harmonie avec ses gestes. 

Pendant un instant, elle faillit renoncer à s'armer de son couteau mais se ravisa immédiatement devant l'urgence de la situation, puis dans un effort considérable, elle réussit à en attraper le manche en bois et à l'extraire de son étui. La joie qu'elle ressentit fut si indescriptible qu'elle faillit en pleurer. Les hormones étaient puissantes, transmettant des tas d'informations erronées à son cerveau fatigué. Encore plus que lors de sa première grossesse. C'en était presque aussi exaspérant, qu'épuisant physiquement.

« James, » relança-t-elle son partenaire, en commençant à couper les épaisses sangles d'une main tremblante. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on trouve un coin pour se cacher le temps de récupérer des forces et d'élaborer un plan. Tu dois absolument te réveiller. Je ne pourrai pas te trainer hors du danger toute seule. »

Sans grande surprise, seuls les éléments crépitant du quinjet lui répondirent. Résignée, elle grogna tout en s'activant du mieux que son épaule blessée le lui permettait. Finalement, après deux minutes –qui lui en parurent vingt-, elle se dégagea totalement de la prison protectrice que lui fournissait le siège du quinjet et s'autorisa à grimacer tout en portant ses mains à son ventre. Les contractions qu'elle ressentait étaient bien plus puissantes que dans ses souvenirs et que durant sa discussion avec Bucky dans le vestiaire. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle les avait plus ou moins ignorées mettant ça sur le compte de la colère, mais désormais, cela serait difficile à ignorer et encore plus à camoufler. 

« James, il faut vraiment, vraiment, que tu te réveilles, » se mit-elle prudemment sur ses pieds pour vérifier son état général et aller vérifier le sien également. « Tu ne me croiras sûrement pas mais le petit a décidé que c'était le bon moment pour arriver. Il faut vite qu'on parte d'ici et tu sais que je ne le ferai pas sans le reste de l'équipe, alors active. »

Instinctivement, elle plaça deux doigts sur le cou du soldat afin de sentir son pouls. Elle le sentit battre. Irrégulièrement, mais il était présent et c'était l'essentiel. De toute façon, son propre pouls n'était pas mieux. Elle avait même l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et que ses veines allaient exploser tellement sa pression sanguine était élevée. Son cerveau essayait de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur tous ces imprévus et cela lui donnait d'importants vertiges. 

Elle inspira. Puis expira. Et le refit plusieurs fois avant de finalement juger son environnement comme elle en avait l'habitude. Les lumières de l'habitacle l'éblouirent instantanément. Le hurlement des sirènes allaient la rendre très certainement irritable. L'arrière de l'appareil était inexistant. La fumée des composants partis en ruine lui piquait les yeux. Néanmoins, les dégâts auraient pu être pires. Bien pires même, vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore vivants. Malgré ça, le quinjet ne revolerait pas, c'était une certitude. 

Elle ragea intérieurement.

L'opération sauvetage s'annonçait très mal engagée.

« Va réellement falloir bouger et vite. Ne m'oblige pas à te redonner une gifle pour te faire reprendre tes esprits, » tenta-t-elle durement de faire réagir Bucky alors qu'elle rassemblait des armes et qu'elle cherchait, dans ce qui restait des fournitures au sol, de quoi se faire un bandage de fortune. « Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Dos à lui, elle ramassa un bout de corde pour s'en faire une attelle quand elle aurait cinq minutes de répit, ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas. Elle ressentit son bas-ventre se tordre pour inonder tout son être et souffla péniblement.

« Dernière chance, » essuya-t-elle furtivement le roulement d'une goutte de sueur parcourant sa tempe droite. « Je n'hésiterais pas à t'en coller une deuxième et une troisième si c'est nécessai... »

« Et je suis même certain que tu prendrais ton pied à le faire, » la coupa faiblement l'intéressé afin de lui signifier que sa menace serait désormais inutile. 

Pivotant subitement sur elle-même, la surprise d'avoir une réponse mêlée au soulagement d'apercevoir ses deux yeux ouverts put se lire sur le visage de Natasha et le jeune homme grimaça devant un tel visage expressif malgré la suie et la poussière qui parcourait ses traits d'espionne aguerrie. 

« Désolé pour cet atterrissage merdique, » marmonna-t-il tout bas, visiblement encore quelque peu sonné. « J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses ? »

Haussant les sourcils devant cette première réplique absurde, la jeune femme s'abstint de tout commentaire concernant sa deuxième phrase, récupéra une arme à terre ainsi qu'un t-shirt en partie calciné puis se dirigea vers le cockpit. 

« Tu t'excuseras quand on sera tous en sécurité dans la tour, » assura-t-elle en lui remettant l'arme dans la main droite et en plaçant le t-shirt sur la plaie encore sanguinolente de sa cuisse. « Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Partout est une réponse acceptable ? » Plaisanta-t-il, les dents serrées face à la pression exercée.

« Pas dans l'immédiat, » fut-elle honnête tout en gardant sa main fermement plaquée sur sa cuisse. « Dans une heure peut-être. »

Il ricana dans une quinte de toux douloureuse.

« Parce que t'espères vraiment qu'on sera retournés au QG dans une heure ? » S'autorisa-t-il à demander devant ce qu'il prit pour une blague.

Baissant le regard, la rousse resta silencieuse, retroussa brièvement le bord de ses lèvres face à la gêne qui l'envahissait intérieurement puis avala sa salive avec difficulté. 

« Nat' ? » S'inquiéta automatiquement Bucky. « Tu espères vraiment qu'on règle ce merdier en une heure ? »

Les yeux légèrement rougis par un trop plein d'émotions et de frustrations, elle évita soigneusement le regard du soldat pesant sur elle.

« Nous sommes les Avengers, tout peut arriver, non ? » Retira-t-elle le t-shirt de la plaie avant d'appuyer de nouveau plus fermement quand du sang coula sur le coté.

Le soldat de l'hiver se contracta alors violemment tout en réprimant le grognement qui faillit s'échapper de ses lèvres. Puis il récupéra peu à peu la totalité de ses esprits et secoua la tête.

« Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas possible. Nous ne connaissons pas l'état de santé de Steve, Tony et Clint, ni même leur emplacement et combien d'ennemis il y a sur la base, » lui rappela-t-il doucement, le corps brûlant. « Et nous concernant, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Je risque d'avoir du mal à marcher, et toi, tu as une épaule douloureuse et vu comment tu es trempée, tu as perdu les eaux et tu ne tarderas pas à mettre au monde ton fils. Au vu du contexte, je t'aurai pensé plus réaliste. Je ne te connaissais pas ce penchant optimiste. »

Le fait que James ait remarqué ce détail et parle ouvertement de son futur accouchement sans prendre de gants déstabilisa Natasha, si bien qu'elle se retrouva sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle l'aurait pensé plus subtil, la laissant agir à sa guise sans la brusquer. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée et la dure réalité la frappa de plein fouet. 

« L'optimisme c'est comme l'amour, c'est pour les enfants. Et visiblement, j'ai perdu sur tous les fronts, » dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. 

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, » réfuta aussitôt le soldat. « Ce n'est juste pas adapté à la situation actuelle. » 

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Fronça-t-elle des sourcils. 

Après tout, ils étaient tous habitués aux missions dangereuses. Celle-là n'était sûrement pas la plus difficile et la plus terrifiante à laquelle ils aient eu affaire. Les choses pouvaient donc aller très vite...

« Parce que comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes les Avengers, » observa-t-il attentivement l'inertie de son épaule remise en place. « Et avec les Avengers, rien ne se passe comme prévu. A commencer par une espionne qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui se trouve être la femme de mon meilleur ami. »

...Comme très lentement. 

Devant cet argument, Natasha leva les yeux au ciel avant que son corps ne se contracte et qu'elle ne lâche un halètement étouffé. Au même instant, un réacteur explosa, les faisant sursauter et les remettant tous les deux dans le vif principal de la problématique. 

« Va t'asseoir deux minutes, » lui ordonna Bucky, bien décidé à reprendre les choses en main. « Je mets un bandage sur ma cuisse, je te fais une attelle et on file de là, la cavalerie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver s'ils ne nous ont pas déjà encerclés. »

« Je suis mieux debout, » l'avertit-elle en inspirant profondément et en fermant un bref instant les yeux. « La radio est fichue, il faudra trouver les gars à l'aveugle et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de munitions, la plupart a été emportée lors du crash. »

Elle l'entendit légèrement souffler alors qu'il retirait sa ceinture de son pantalon.

« On fera avec. Rien de terrible pour deux espions hyper entrainés, » serra-t-il avec puissance le t-shirt taché de son propre sang autour de sa blessure. Une fois fait, il se leva puis se retourna vers Natasha. « A toi, maintenant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ou non :D


	4. Chapter 4

Marchant lentement au travers d'une base vide en apparence, les yeux de Bucky et Natasha ne cessaient de fixer les sols détériorés ainsi que les vestiges d'une bataille passée, apparemment violente, entre deux clans. Attentifs aux moindres mouvements suspects, veillant l'un sur l'autre comme deux frères d'armes, ils restaient concentrés et à l'affut d'une potentielle attaque surprise. Le terrain laissait à leurs adversaires une quantité infinie de cachettes et de possibilités. Sur leur gauche, de la fumée s'échappait de trois véhicules récemment calcinés, devant eux, des débris d'anciens bâtiments encombraient le passage les forçant à escalader les plus petits morceaux de briques ou à faire des détours pour les plus imposants. Sur leur droite, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, il y avait du sang à terre, des militaires en tenue se trouvaient couchés, sans vie, sur le béton froid de la base. Si les deux espions ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi occupé, ils auraient pu jurer que tout le monde avait déjà déserté les lieux. Que cette base était désormais fantomatique. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les différents tirs et les cris lointains qu'ils entendaient ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur le fait que des affrontements se déroulaient encore en cet instant précis. Ils ne se trouvaient simplement pas au bon endroit.

« Le crash du quinjet semble être le dernier de leur souci, » chuchota Bucky avec vigilance. « Soit ils pensent qu'on n'a pas survécu et qu'on ne mérite pas un déplacement, soit Steve et les autres ripostent tellement qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de nous envoyer des hommes. Dans les deux cas, c'est juste ce qu'il nous fallait. »

« Juste ce qu'il nous fallait pour pouvoir les prendre par surprise, » acquiesça la jeune femme, son bras droit fermement immobilisé contre sa poitrine grâce à un câble provenant du quinjet. « Si on se place bien, on peut les faire battre en retraite sans se mettre en danger et permettre au reste de l'équipe de s'échapper le temps qu'on les occupe. En espérant qu'on ait assez de munitions, bien évidemment. » 

Chose dont elle doutait fortement au vu des nombreuses infrastructures qui laissaient présager plus de cent soldats sur le site et de ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre, mais aussi, apercevoir à travers la vision trouble que leur offrait le brouillard induit par la fumée.

D'un mouvement de tête rapide, elle cessa de regarder devant elle pour observer les corps des soldats au sol puis se dirigea machinalement vers l'un d'eux. Sans sentimentalisme aucun, elle retira les munitions qui se trouvaient à sa ceinture, tachées de sang encore frais, avant de s'emparer d'une mitraillette et de quelques grenades qu'elle fourra dans ses poches. Bucky la suivit, ne faisant aucun commentaire face à ces gestes irrespectueux. Au contraire, dans un silence pesant, il entreprit de faire la même chose sur un autre soldat mort et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que les deux espions n'aient plus de place sur leurs corps, ni de mains disponibles.

« En fait, j'allais plutôt dire que c'était parfait pour te laisser en sécurité derrière un de ces murs abimés, » avoua-t-il tout bas en vérifiant l'état des différents chargeurs volés tandis que Natasha faisait de même de son côté. 

Concentrée sur sa tâche, la jeune femme ne répondit pas mais il l'entendit grogner. 

« Natas... » 

« Je te rappelle que tu es blessé, » l'arrêta-t-elle dans son élan sans prendre la peine de fixer son regard sur lui. « Tu ne pourras pas repousser toute une armée à toi tout seul. Tu as peut-être été formaté comme moi je l'ai été mais tu n'es pas stupide. C'est de la folie et tu le sais. Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros, tu veux. »

Il renifla. 

« Malheureusement, c'est plus ou moins ce que nous sommes, » lui fit-il remarquer. « Et ce n'est pas plus fou que d'accepter de te laisser affronter une armée de soldats soviétiques avec un bras en moins alors que tu vas accoucher. » 

« Si tu veux jouer sur le terrain des invalides, on est ex aequo, » désigna-t-elle sa jambe ensanglantée d'un bref signe de tête complètement subjectif, les doigts occupés machinalement à remplir les armes et les chargeurs. L'adrénaline l'empêchait de sentir la totale douleur qui s'étendait de son épaule jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et c'était tant mieux. Elle pouvait suivre la cadence du soldat et lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas sans défense. « Contrairement à moi, tu saignes toujours, » ajouta-t-elle avec évidence. « Tu es mal placé pour parler. Nous avons plus de chances de nous en sortir si nous nous servons de tous nos atouts. Moi y compris. »

Finissant de remplir son dernier chargeur à moitié vide avec un autre, Bucky la sonda de ses yeux réprobateurs de grand frère inquiet. 

« Steve va me tuer si je te laisse avancer plus loin, » marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Méfies-toi, je pourrai bien le faire avant lui. » 

« Je sais, » serra-t-il les dents. « Juste... Réfléchis bien à la question, » insista-t-il doucement. « Tu n'es pas obligée d'intervenir si tu sens que ça ne va pas. Personne ne t'en voudra. Je te ramènerai Steve quoiqu'il arrive. »

Ce doux conseil de rester sur la touche irrita Natasha aussi bien qu'il la toucha. Elle ne savait pas le soldat aussi attentionné. Fidèle oui, -et il le prouvait encore une fois avec sa ténacité à vouloir sauver Steve et les autres-, mais définitivement pas attentionné. En tout cas, ce n'était pas dans le caractère qu'elle se faisait de lui.

« Rassures-toi, les contractions sont gérables et elles sont plus ou moins espacées pour le moment. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi, » promit-elle. « Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, il va falloir agir vite, alors en route. »

Ne pouvant lui donner tort, Bucky la regarda s'éloigner les yeux plissés de frustration avant de la suivre. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord, les choix qui s'offraient à lui étaient restreints. 

En revanche, il sut aussitôt qu'il l'avait fâchée. La cadence du pas qu'elle imposait était un peu plus soutenue qu'auparavant, bien que gérable pour sa jambe, et le silence était total. Cela tombait à pic. Après ce bref échange, lui non plus ne souhaitait pas vraiment parler, ni même partager ses angoisses –qui, il en était persuadé, étaient mutuelles. Mais jamais la jeune femme ne l'avouerait. Il était préférable de laisser couler. 

Ils parcourent environ un kilomètre dans cette ambiance stressante... morbide avant d'accéder à une petite colline qui leur donnait un avantage de hauteur.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du lieu de l'action et plus l'air se faisait rare, la fumée plus dense, les cris –ou plutôt les hurlements-, de leurs ennemis plus proches. L'odeur de soufre poussé par le vent les submergeait atrocement, les forçant à se couvrir le nez avec un morceau de leur t-shirt. 

« Pas la meilleure des missions, » marmonna Natasha, réprimant une vague de nausée.

Bucky acquiesça d'un banal hochement de tête puis la résonnance d'un tir de grenade vibra soudainement sous leurs pieds. Immédiatement, un sentiment d'insécurité les habita. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent. L'apparition d'un militaire sur leur droite les prit par surprise. Réactif, le soldat de l'hiver tira un coup. Un seul, qui se perdit par bonheur dans le brouhaha général des affrontements. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt à terre, mort, mais les deux amis ne respirèrent pas de soulagement pour autant. Ils étaient désormais dans l'antre de Satan et avaient l'impression que respirer risquait déjà de trahir leur position. Tendus, leurs muscles se trouvaient sur le qui-vive, leurs réflexes de la salle rouge étaient dans les starting-blocks. Leurs respirations étaient calmes et contrôlées mais leurs cœurs allaient les lâcher. 

Natasha, elle, maitrisait, tant bien que mal, la peur pour ses amis et les tiraillements qui lui déchiraient le bas-ventre tandis que Bucky maitrisait admirablement sa douleur, son appréhension de voir sa partenaire flanchée d'un moment à l'autre et sa crainte de devoir la laisser seule à mesure qu'il avançait et qu'il prenait conscience de la répartition des différentes unités déployés pour vaincre les trois Avengers présents depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur les lieux du carnage. 

«Natasha, tu vois ce que je vois ? » Interrogea-t-il tout bas en se cachant derrière les chaines d'un tank cloué à l'immobilisation situé au bord de la colline. 

« Si tu veux parler des quatre escadrons réunis autour d'un seul bâtiment, oui je les vois, je les vois même très bien,» cracha-t-elle sa fureur de voir autant de monde prêt à tout pour abattre trois personnes alors qu'elle le rejoignait. « On ne pourra jamais tous les occuper en même temps, ils se sont beaucoup trop étendus par rapport à ce qu'on pensait, on se ferait encerclés avant même d'avoir réussi à en repousser la moitié. »

Et ils mourraient ou seraient fait prisonnier, c'était deux possibilités peu encourageantes. Du côté de leurs amis, c'était pire. Des grenades étaient lancées sur le bâtiment afin de le fragiliser et toutes les armes des militaires étaient braquées sur les ouvertures des portes. Pour le moment, cela semblait tenir mais le temps était quelque chose de redoutable et d'incertain. Steve, Clint et Tony se trouvaient sûrement toujours dans ce bunker. Les connaissant, ils avaient dû le renforcer. Cependant, ce n'était pas une vérité absolue. Ils allaient devoir en avoir le cœur net. 

« Il va falloir se séparer et revoir notre plan, » articula à contrecœur Bucky alors qu'il plantait ses yeux dans ceux de Natasha. « Si tu me créer une fenêtre de trente secondes, je pense que je pourrai focaliser leur attention sur moi et les éloigner le temps que les gars sortent du bâtiment. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Fais gaffe, tu deviens vexant là, » l'avertit-elle avec une pointe de menace dissimulée derrière des yeux noirs. « Le premier qui parle à Steve gagne ? »

Pris au dépourvu, James la dévisagea, septique. 

Ils avaient parié une fois lors d'une mission dans une favela au Brésil et depuis, c'était devenu une habitude. Presque un jeu de mauvais goût quand ils se trouvaient dans des situations comme celle-ci. 

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parier, » secoua-t-il la tête. « Je vais sur ta droite. Occupe-les, j'ai juste besoin de trente secondes. »

Retirant son écharpe de fortune pour tester son épaule douloureuse afin de prendre possession de ses deux bras, Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Tu as peur de perdre ? » Le provoqua-t-elle gentiment. « Allez, tu veux parier quoi ? »

Accroupi, prêt à se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, Bucky affaissa ses épaules puis se retourna. 

« Le choix du prénom ? » Hasarda-t-il. 

L'espionne du shield fronça des sourcils à cette proposition avant d'opiner tout en empoignant ses deux pistolets fermement. 

« Adjugé... Et c'est tout trouvé de mon côté, » assura-t-elle en sachant que Steve serait d'accord avec son choix. « Fais attention à toi, t'as intérêt de revenir en vie. »


	5. Chapter 5

Faire diversion sans se montrer n'était pas le meilleur des plans mais c'était le seul qu'ils aient eu, ou tout du moins, que James ait eu et Natasha comptait bien faire son maximum pour aider son équipier à atteindre son but. En un sens, il risquait plus sa vie qu'elle n'allait le faire puisqu'il prendrait l'entièreté des troupes sur sa personne une fois qu'il se serait éloigné de leur position. L'espionne n'en était d'ailleurs pas sereine, simplement les choix étaient terriblement restreints et il fallait agir en conséquence. James était un soldat compétent, elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à se sortir d'une mauvaise passe. Il ira bien.

 _Oui_ , se répéta-t-elle, _il ira bien_.

Les doigts toujours serrés autour de ses armes, elle prit réfléchit. Tirer dans le tas ne lui paraissait pas judicieux, c'est pourquoi, elle posa son pistolet à terre puis, à la place, elle s'empara d'une grenade, retira la goupille et compta mentalement dans sa tête afin de la lancer au moment le plus opportun. James voulait une diversion afin de pouvoir s'éloigner sans être vu. Pas qu'elle se fasse repérer et que leurs ennemis divisent leur troupe une fois qu'ils se seraient montrés tous les deux. Pour rester invisible, il n'y avait qu'un moyen possible et elle allait en user... Concentrée, elle ne repéra pas son partenaire, situé à quelques mètres de là, lui faire un signe de tête rassurant quant à son futur geste. Toute sa concentration était basée sur le fait que les secondes suivantes seraient déterminantes. Une fois seule, elle allait devoir se faire discrète, rester sur le qui-vive, s'occuper des gardes restants, réussir à atteindre le bâtiment puis à pénétrer dedans et tout ça, avec des vagues de douleur qui s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et qu'elle peinait à gérer.

La mission n'entrait vraiment pas dans une zone de confort qu'elle affectionnait.

Non, vraiment pas.

Inspirant par le nez pour se donner contenance, elle atteignit rapidement le chiffre trois puis balança le missile dans les airs. La grenade explosa presque immédiatement en plein vol, pile au-dessus d'un regroupement militaire et provoqua une détonation qui surpassa le bruit de l'agitation déjà existante. Un nuage de poussière s'en suivit et les militaires russes se déchainèrent, courant dans tous les sens, braillant dans un jargon qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Des cris grondèrent. Parmi eux, Natasha crut entendre des jurons de colère. Visiblement, l'effet de surprise était présent et aucun des soldats n'avait eu le temps de voir d'où la grenade était arrivée. C'était déjà un très bon point en leur faveur. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et constata que James ne se trouvait plus à sa place. Il avait filé. Elle se cala donc plus profondément contre les imposantes chenilles du véhicule, le corps crispé, écoutant attentivement l'ennemi s'agiter.

Un coup de feu fut tirer dans ce qui semblait être un autre tank et elle paria sur James. Lui seul pouvait oser les attaquer de la sorte. Elle ne se trompa pas puisque quelques minutes après, le brouhaha incessant des militaires s'éloigna pour laisser place à un semi-silence glacial. Deux gardes s'approchèrent tout de même de sa position, comme pour vérifier les lieux et elle les tua d'une balle en pleine tête avec un silencieux. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol à trois mètres d'elle et elle expira bruyamment, toujours en alerte, attendant des renforts qui n'arrivèrent heureusement pas.

A l'intérieur de ses veines, l'adrénaline pulsait férocement, la faisant trembler et frissonner, rendant son corps incontrôlable mais cela lui transmettait également la force suffisante pour ne pas s'effondrer à son tour. Elle avait chaud, l'estomac noué et des vertiges accompagnaient chaque contraction. Cependant, ce coup de pression les avait rendues moins dévastatrices. Moins présentes.

L'illusion d'une accalmie était presque parfaite, tombant à point nommé.

Profitant de ce bref moment de répit, elle étudia avec soin ses munitions puis resta un instant encore cachée afin de récupérer une respiration correcte. Quand elle fut certaine de pouvoir se lever sans faiblir, elle le fit puis observa les alentours au-dessus d'une chenille du tank. Une poignée de soldats était restée sur place et continuait à veiller sur les portes, obstinément closes, du bâtiment. Les autres se trouvaient au loin, n'étant plus que des ombres dans la pénombre de la fumée. James ne faisait pas semblant quant à la mettre hors du territoire hostile. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment il s'y était pris pour que les trois quarts de leurs adversaires le suivent, mais une chose était sûre, elle le remercierait pour ça plus tard.

S'il y avait plus tard...

Rejetant cette sombre idée de son cerveau, elle le brancha par automatisme en mode assassin et tenta de faire plusieurs pas avant qu'une contraction ne la fasse haleter. Elle ne les avait pas calculées mais elle savait qu'elles étaient extrêmement rapprochées. Elle pouvait le ressentir, elle pouvait tout ressentir. Cela sonnait mauvais et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix d'accoucher seule si son bébé souhaitait sortir très prochainement. Avec James, elle avait essayé de ne pas montrer son désarroi, sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais consenti à tout tenter pour sauver Steve, Clint et Tony. Désormais seule, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir mettre à exécution son plan, la pression sur ses hanches devenait insoutenable. Ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de minutes avant qu'elle n'accouche.

Ressentant une vague de douleur et de bouffées de chaleur, elle serra les dents et posa sa main sur un muret de façon à s'accrocher à quelque chose de concret. Elle allait devoir s'arrêter. Sa vision ne lui obéissait plus. Malheureusement, elle eut tout juste le temps d'essayer de récupérer ses esprits que le bruit d'une brindille se cassant en deux retentit sur sa droite et elle dégaina ses pistolets en l'air, ignorant la pression sur son col et sur reins. Une ombre apparut devant elle et la vision toujours brouillée, Natasha appuya automatiquement sur la détente.

« Merde, Red, tu veux bien arrêter, » souffla alors une voix familière tandis que les balles ricochaient sur du métal.

Légèrement à cran et sous pression, cette dernière émit un gémissement guttural quand une contraction la submergea sauvagement. Elle secoua la tête puis tomba nez à nez avec le costume rouge d'Iron Man. Le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre, elle s'autorisa à s'accroupir, ne pouvant plus tenir debout et le détailla avec une horreur intérieure.

L'armure était abîmée, éraflée à divers endroits et aucune lumière ne filtrait au travers de ses yeux bioniques. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voyait l'Iron Man paraître sans âme, hors tension. Pourtant, Tony fit glisser son masque de façon à laisser apparaître son véritable visage et elle sut qu'il allait bien quand elle le vit avec seulement quelques coupures sur le visage mais rien de sérieux.

« Ça ne va pas d'arriver comme ça, j'aurai pu te tuer Tony, » l'engueula-t-elle, espérant masquer sa faiblesse à travers sa peur. « Tu vas bien ? »

S'accroupissant afin d'être à sa hauteur, l'expression faciale du milliardaire indiqua à Natasha qu'il était autant surpris qu'atterré par sa présence sur le terrain.

« C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? » Ricana-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Vous sembliez dépassés par les événements, » cingla-t-elle tout en observant les lieux en quête d'un danger immédiat. « J'ai pensé qu'un petit coup de main serait le bienvenu. »

« Et tu t'es dit que le mieux à faire était donc de venir personnellement nous rejoindre, » déclara-t-il avec ironie. « Logique. Absolument logique. Surtout au vu de ton état. »

Le ton de reproche du jeune homme la fit grogner et elle haussa des sourcils en signe de provocation.

Elle n'était définitivement pas d'humeur pour ce genre de sermon.

« Quoi mon état ? »

« Tu veux un dessin ? » Plaisanta-t-il. « Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça. »

« Épargne-moi tes remontrances, tu veux, » murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard tellement noir que même une torche n'aurait pas pu éclairer ses iris. « Je veux juste retrouver mon mari ainsi que mon meilleur ami et qu'ensuite on parte d'ici. »

A cette phrase, les yeux du milliardaire s'assombrirent.

« En parlant de Captain, il va être furax. »

Elle ferma les yeux à cette possibilité, tout en soutenant son ventre d'une main. Elle ne voulait pas en informer Tony mais s'il se bornait à faire éterniser cette conversation, il pourrait bien être celui qui servirait de sage-femme.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois, » rétorqua-t-elle en inspirant fortement par le nez et en rouvrant les paupières. « Conduis-moi à lui s'il te plait. C'est plutôt urgent. »

Il se leva et lui présenta sa main.

« Au-delà d'être furax, il va t'en vouloir, » enchérit-il en la hissant vers le haut. « Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ? »

Désormais sur ses jambes, elle les sentit trembler face à l'effort que cela lui demandait et elle souffla d'exaspération.

« On va faire un marché Tony, tu m'aides à atteindre Steve et je ne t'en demanderai pas plus. A moins que tu veuilles m'aider à accoucher maintenant ? »

Le visage de Stark se figea, tout comme sa langue, il stoppa net ses gestes et la dévisagea, les traits soucieux.

« Parce que... Non... T'es sérieuse ? » Bredouilla-t-il en jetant un long regard insistant à son ventre rebondi. « T'es encore plus folle que je ne l'imaginais. Laisse-moi donc rectifier, il va te tuer. »

Natasha ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de s'agrandir. Tony ne prenait jamais de gants pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Je suis sérieux, » précisa-t-il devant son demi-sourire. « Tes hormones sont aussi terrifiantes que tes instincts de survie. Elles te font faire n'importe quoi. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'appuya sur les avants-bras métalliques de l'armure pour garder l'équilibre quand elle sentit l'étrange sensation de son bébé s'engageant dans son bassin. Elle inspira un peu trop durement, le corps tendu et les yeux affolés.

« Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ou je dois le deviner ? » S'alarma Stark. « Je te rappelle juste que ce n'est pas moi l'espion et que ce n'e... »

« Amène-moi juste à Steve, d'accord ? » Le pria-t-elle implicitement de se dépêcher. 


	6. Chapter 6

Les minutes qui suivirent furent les plus durs pour Natasha. Marcher se révélait extrêmement compliqué. Comme la première fois, la pression exercée sur ses hanches lui donnait l'horrible impression que ses os allaient se briser en deux sous la force imposée par le passage du bébé. La seule différence était qu'elle ressentait les choses beaucoup plus intensément, la fatigue n'étant absolument pas la même que lorsqu'elle se trouvait piégée dans l'ascenseur avec Steve. Elle devait se l'avouer, si elle avait pensé avoir souffert lors de ce moment-là dans l'ascenseur, elle avait eu tort. Ce qu'elle vivait maintenant était d'un tout autre niveau, une douleur incomparable... en beaucoup plus rapide et en beaucoup plus violent.

Une nouvelle contraction la déchira de l'intérieur et elle renonça à se montrer forte devant la violence de cette dernière.

« Je ne... vais pas pouvoir av...ancer plus... loin, » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Tony alors que ses jambes la lâchèrent.

Sous le choc, elle faillit tomber à terre mais Tony la rattrapa in-extremis avant de passer ses bras sous ses genoux, puis, sans même lui demander la permission, il la souleva telle une princesse. Malgré l'épaisseur de son armure, il put sentir la totalité des muscles de la jeune femme contractés, à tel point qu'il crut, pendant un instant, qu'elle allait rechigner. Néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien, bien trop occupée à ne pas obéir à son cerveau et à compartimenter la douleur qui la submergeait.

« Toi, peut-être pas, moi oui, » souligna-t-il l'évidence en accélérant le pas. « On n'est pas très loin de notre campement, tiens le coup. »

Natasha opina faiblement alors qu'elle sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage. N'étant plus focalisée sur sa seule volonté de marcher, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé quelques instants plus tôt lorsque Tony l'avait prise dans les bras et prit soudain conscience de la direction empruntée. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle secoua vivement la tête, la panique commençant à la gagner.

« L'en...trepôt est de l'aut...re côté, » serra-t-elle les dents en tentant de s'extraire des bras de l'armure. « Il... Il faut faire... demi-tour. Lâche-moi. »

Raffermissant sa prise, le milliardaire arqua un sourcil à ces paroles et baissa le regard sur elle. De la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses joues rouges et ses traits tirés. Malgré tout, elle avait la détermination d'une Black Widow enragée dans le regard.

« L'entrepôt ? Arrête de gigoter, Steve et Clint sont ailleurs, » lui apprit-il presque avec un sentiment d'exaspération. « T'as cru qu'on était là-dedans ? C'est toi qui as créé ce nuage de poussière ? »

_Ailleurs_ , son cerveau eut du mal à digérer l'information mais quand il le fit, l'espionne acquiesça tandis que son corps relâchait la pression, la contraction s'arrêtant enfin pour la laisser souffler et lui permettre de regagner des forces.

« Les gardes l'ont cru, » expliqua-t-elle sa démarche en déglutissant. « On l'a cru aussi mais on n'en était pas certain. »

« Normal, c'était un piège. Un leurre pour les occuper le temps de trouver une solution ou que les troupes de Fury arrivent. On ne pensait pas que ce serait toi qui viendrais en personne... Attends, » marqua-t-il une pause, soudain perturbé. « T'as dit _on_ ? »

« Bucky et moi, » admit-elle machinalement.

« Et il a été assez couillon pour te laisser venir et te laisser ensuite seule à travers ce merdier ? » Prit-il un air outré qui aurait fait sourire Natasha si la situation n'avait pas tourné au scénario catastrophe.

« Il n'a pas eu le choix. Soit je venais seule, soit il m'accompagnait. »

Dépitée, le milliardaire roula des yeux.

« Décidément, vous êtes tous des tarés. Steve, toi, lui, » les énuméra-t-il. « Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Votre goût pour le danger est une véritable malédiction. Mais lui, il tient la chandelle. Il aurait dû t'attacher pour t'empêcher de venir ou bien, juste rester avec toi. C'aurait déjà été méritant. »

Elle haussa timidement des épaules, la droite lui faisant encore atrocement mal.

« Ne le blâme pas, tu n'aurais jamais osé non plus me retenir contre mon gré, et... »

« Ce n'est pas faux, » reconnut-il rapidement.

« Et, » continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus basse, « il se pourrait que je l'aie menacé et que je ne lui aie pas fait part de la totalité de mon état. »

« Ainsi tu penses que ça l'excusera ? »

« L'excusera ? »

« Aux yeux de Steve, » précisa-t-il le sens caché de sa phrase. « Tu viens de déclencher une guerre de frère, Red, c'est moi qui te le dis. Il va lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire dès qu'il le verra et ce sera uniquement de ta faute. »

« Au moins, ce ne sera pas dans la tienne, » ironisa-t-elle.

« Haha, » rigola-t-il. « Tu ne t'es pas vu mais Steve risque réellement de déchanter en te voyant. T'as l'air d'une zombie tout droit sortie d'un film de Tarantino. »

« Sacré compliment, » constata-t-elle de façon amère. « Tu connais tes classiques maintenant ? »

« Pas le choix avec le petit, il est infatigable question films mais pour en revenir à toi, c'est la pure vérité, » jura-t-il en grimaçant quand il la sentit se tendre de nouveau due à une nouvelle contraction. « Je t'ai connu dans de meilleures formes. »

Elle serra les dents et haleta.

« Moi aussi, » confia-t-elle en s'empêchant de crier devant une énième douleur. « Moi aussi. »

« Respire, on arrive dans deux minutes. »

Pour une fois, elle ne se fit pas prier, elle obéit volontiers à cet ordre. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, les deux mains tenant fermement son ventre, ne prêtant plus attention en rien d'autre que sa respiration. Quelques enjambées plus tard, la contraction se calma et elle put discerner des brides de conversation au loin. Pas de doute, ils venaient d'arriver.

« Rogers, » brailla Tony d'une voix assez forte pour que Steve entende mais pas assez pour être repérés par un ennemi. « Amène-toi, ta femme a encore une fois décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. »

« T'es pénible Tony, » grogna-t-elle, irritée.

« Juste réaliste, » objecta-t-il modestement.

Elle voulut répliquer ou le taper pour la symbolisation du geste mais l'arrivée de deux silhouettes aux visages couverts de poussières, de boue et aux airs terriblement anxieux l'en empêchèrent. Natasha les observa. Le carquois de Clint était à sec et les habits de Steve étaient légèrement déchirés. Elle grimaça à cette vision. De douleur et de culpabilité. La culpabilité de les rendre moins efficaces qu'ils ne le semblaient déjà mais aussi de les dévier de leur mission principale en leur causant du souci. Gênée, elle posa ses yeux dans les leurs et son cœur se serra. Ce fut surtout ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de Steve qui la chamboula. Si Clint ne paraissait nullement surpris de la voir ainsi dans les bras de Tony, le soldat, lui, semblait déçu, anéanti, terrifié et en colère. Ses lèvres étaient fermement scellées de contrariété. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa présence ici n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Qu'elle avait fait le choix de les rejoindre. Qu'elle s'était mise délibérément en danger, elle et le bébé.

« Tu veux bien me lâcher ? » Quémanda-t-elle doucement à Tony.

En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva adossée à un arbre, entourée des trois personnes pour lesquelles elle était venue braver tous les dangers. Elle se sentait comme une gamine prise en faute.

« Tu nous expliques ? » Interrogea subtilement Clint.

Respirant lentement par le nez pour contrôler ses émotions, elle se força à se lever ainsi qu'à prendre un ton sûr et courageux alors qu'elle se focalisait uniquement sur son meilleur ami.

« On a reçu ton message d'alerte... »

« Celui destiné à Fury ? » La coupa-t-il en réprimant un léger sourire.

Elle acquiesça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides, des mèches rousses collaient à son front moite. Elle devait faire peine à voir, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait l'arrivée d'une nouvelle contraction venir.

« J'étais dans la salle de contrôle à ce moment-là, » dit-elle comme simple explication. « J'étudiais... j'étudiais des dossiers, j'ai tout entendu. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Vous avez réussi à intercepter les missiles ? »

Le milliardaire claqua la langue.

« Tu t'es inquiétée, tu es venue, ça je pense qu'on l'a tous compris, passes aux choses sérieuses tu veux, sinon c'est moi qui le fais, » la menaça-t-il, presque avec rudesse.

Sachant où il souhaitait en venir, elle lui fit les gros yeux, lui promettant silencieusement de se venger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Tasha ? »

« Ce n'était pas prévu mais..., » ce n'était pas facile à dire, simplement, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Aussi chiant qu'était Tony, il n'avait pas tort, le comment de sa venue pouvait attendre tout comme l'objectif de leur mission, pas son futur enfant à naître. « J'ai perdu les eaux quand je me trouvais dans le quinjet » confia-t-elle, même si la tête des deux hommes resta inchangée, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes quant à son allure. « Le bébé est en train de descendre, nous n'aurons pas le temps de revenir à la base, je vais accoucher... ici, » souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant au tronc de l'arbre pour supporter un nouvel élancement imprévu.

Elle exhala et gémit, portant sa tête contre l'arbre tandis que deux mains venaient se poser avec fermeté et douceur dans le creux de ses reins. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elles appartenaient à Steve.

« C'est un sentiment de déjà vu qui ne m'enchante pas, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, lui adressant enfin la parole.

Le simple son de sa voix la rendit pantelante.

« Tu es fâché ? » Tourna-t-elle la tête dans sa direction, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

« Contre toi, non, » dit-il d'une voix hésitante. « Contre ta venue, oui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tête ? »

Elle sentit ses barrières s'effondrer.

« La peur de vous perdre. De perdre... ma seule famille. De devoir faire face à l'accouchement seule. De devoir assumer... oh merde, » prit-elle sa main dans la sienne en la serrant férocement, « ... un double rôle parental, » balança-t-elle à court de souffle. « Tu veux d'autres raisons ou ça te suffit ? »

« Nous ne comptions pas mourir ici, » lui assura-t-il gravement.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a lancé un appel au secours qu'on avait besoin de toi en personne, » renchérit gentiment Clint comme pour appuyer les dires du Captain. « Je t'ai connu moins imprudente. »

« Et moi, plus compréhensif, » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt sur la défensive en se laissant glisser au sol.

« Tu es venue alors qu'il y a encore deux jours, tu pouvais à peine te lever du canapé en souplesse, » lui donna-t-il un exemple de sa folie.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

« Fury était en train de peser le pour et le contre, » ragea-t-elle. « Le danger était trop important pour qu'il envoie ses hommes. Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? »

« Que tu restes là où tu étais, » s'accroupit Steve pour se positionner à ses côtés.

Elle plissa le regard avant de fermer ses yeux pour supporter le sentiment d'électricité qui la submergeait.

« Je n'aurai pas été utile, » se mordit-elle la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang.

« Parce qu'ici tu l'es ? » S'amusa Tony de sa réponse.

Clint et Steve lui lancèrent aussitôt un regard noir tandis que Natasha resserrait ses jambes entre elles et qu'un frisson la parcourait violemment.

« Si Fury ne voulait pas envoyer d'hommes, c'était pour une bonne raison, mais maintenant le mal est fait, nous ferons avec, » se baissa à son tour Clint. « Tasha, je peux ? »

Ouvrant les paupières, elle observa la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Tony se tenait debout, dans un espace un peu reculé du leur, Steve était à côté d'elle et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, sa main toujours dans la sienne, et ce, malgré qu'elle devait être en train de lui broyer. Quant à Clint, il la dévisageait avec toute l'affection qu'elle lui connaissait, les manches relevées jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes alors qu'il se trouvait face à elle, entre ses jambes.

Elle comprit aussitôt son intention.

« Il n'y a pas un endroit plus sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Leurs ennemis pouvaient surgirent de n'importe où. Même s'il y avait quelques arbres pour les protéger, cela ne leur donnait aucunement un espace suffisant de sécurité. Tony ne pourrait pas, à lui tout seul, assurer leur protection s'ils étaient occupés à l'accoucher.

« Est-ce que tu auras le temps de tenir jusque là ? » La questionna Clint.

« Si ce n'est pas trop loin et que quelqu'un m'aide à l'atteindre, oui, » assura-t-elle.

« Alors, on bouge. »

Elle commença à redresser son buste mais une main l'en empêcha.

« Non, on reste ici, ce n'est pas prudent de bouger, » montra son désaccord Steve.

« Red a raison, Rogers. Il y a un camion avec une remorque couchée sur le sol à environ six cents mètres de là au Nord, » intervint Tony en se rapprochant. « Il se trouve sur la route mais nous serons abrités et je pense que ça pourrait être plus confortable qu'ici. »

Face à cette information que tous ignoraient, toutes les têtes alors se tournèrent vers Natasha, comme pour lui demander son accord.

« Pas de doute pour moi, on y va, » en convint-elle.


End file.
